Entities, such as software developers and/or vendors, provide software and services. Example software can include enterprise software. When executed, software typically includes text to provide information to users. In some examples, one or more user interfaces (UIs) can be displayed and can include text providing information to a user and/or instructing the user. For example, a message can be displayed informing the user of an error.
Software development can include developers (e.g., UI designers, programmers), who provide text that is to be displayed within UIs during execution of the software. Depending on the intended audience, the language that the text is provided in can vary. For example, the text can be provided in English, if the software is intended for an English-speaking audience (e.g., English-speaking users). It often occurs, however, that a developer is a non-native English speaker. Consequently, the developer can provide the text in their native language, and use a translation program to translate text into their non-native language. In another example, the non-native English-speaking developer can provide text in English. Either, however, can result in a relatively large number of variants of the same intended text. Further, developers can include abbreviations in the text. For example, if an amount of space within a UI is of concern, the developer may provide an abbreviation for one or more words instead of the full word. This can also result in a relatively large number of variants of the same intended text.
In view of the variants in text that can result in the software development process, the burden on computer-implemented translation systems can be relatively high. Further, the variants result in inconsistent text being displayed to users, which can negatively impact user experience.